Allan Hood
Personnel file * DOB: September 14, 2356, Stardate: 33704.465 * Height: 1.67 m * Weight: 622.8 N * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Hazel Personality and Traits A natural explorer and scientist, Hood decided to join Starfleet to be part of Starfleet’s effort of exploration of “strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations” in 2370, three years before the Dominion War began. Hood served in the last two years of the Dominion War from 2374-2375. Strengths and Weaknesses * Idealistic, Great Analyst and Abstract Thinker, Confident, Imaginative, Open-Minded, Enthusiastic, Passionate, Dedicated, Objective * Absent-minded, Impractical, Arrogant, Takes Things Personally, Difficult to Get to Know Hobbies and Interests * Mindfulness Meditation * European Swordsmanship * Swordsmanship Calisthenics Holodeck Programs * Temporal and Relativistic Mechanics * Coaxial Warp Drive Simulations * Three-Dimensional Chess * Velocity * Parrises Squares Personal History Allan Hood was born and reared in Caloosahatchee, Florida with his brother Carson Hood and parents Karen and Lee Hood. The Hood brothers had a close childhood friend, Roel Ceda, who died during a hovercraft accident. While in Kindergarten, Hood went to work with his father on Take-Your-Son-To-Work Day and saw his father's team install the warp engine control systems on the USS Enterprise-D in 2362 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Family invited and witnessed the commissioning of the USS Enterprise-D in 2363 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars, and launch from Earth Station McKinley, due to Lee Hood's involvement with the engineering team. At nine-years-old, the Hood family joined Lee Hood on a deep space exploration mission of Sector 002, the Alpha Centauri sector, located in the Beta Quadrant while stationed on the USS Saratoga. Afterward, the family was sent back home to Caloosahatchee, Florida, a year before the Battle of Wolf 359. Three years later, Hood discovered a radiation leak in the City of Caloosahatchee's water supply left over from the Xindi Attack of 2153 on Florida. Though the Caloosahatchee City Commission assured that the city’s water supply was safe, Hood found evidence that the Florida aquifer was contaminated, leading the city commission and the State of Florida to take steps to clean up the residual radiation. Hood grew up few miles from the location of the Xindi attack. His 5th great-grandparents were survivors. While working for his father's transport/freighter business, Hood gained experience in both engineering and security working on transports and freighters. Hood worked with his father and brother as a transport/freighter engineer. His experience includes successfully maintaining and repairing transports, such as the Bradbury-class, Deneva-class, Sydney-class, Iowa-class, Utah-class and Whorfin-class; Aakenn-class, Altair-class, Antares-class, Laweya-class, Liberty-class, Monarch-class, and Overfield-class freighters; Fiji-class, Midway-class, and Rakota-class cargo carriers; and Chariot-class and MoKal-class cargo transports. Though gifted in engineering, Hood’s scientific ability and preference lead him enroll into the Academy along the science tract. Hood’s parents protested against him joining Starfleet, let alone moving his new family on board a starship due to Lee Hood’s experience with the Borg and Cardassians, Carson Hood’s involvement in Federation privateering, and their doubtful perception of the Dominion War's resolution. At the end of his freshman year, Hood's warp theory class observed the final construction phases of the Intrepid-class at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, the most technologically advanced out of Starfleet. The following year, Hood's advanced warp theory class toured the USS Enterprise-E, while under the final phases of construction at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, being that the Sovereign class was considered the "...pinnacle of Starfleet ship design." Allan Hood and his father, Lee Hood, met briefly with Lee Hood's former XO, Benjamin Sisko, while Sisko served as Chief of Starfleet Security, and thanked him personally for Allan Hood's recommendation to Starfleet Academy. Hood interned with the Starfleet Scientific Corps on the Florida Restoration Project in freshman year to help restore Florida and cleanse/study any remaining radiation damage from the Xindi Incident of 2153. He helped take part in restoring the large drainage basin, the limestone shelf, the tropical hardwood hammocks, and the Florida Platform, porous plateau of karst limestone. While interning, Hood met his wife, Samantha-Josephine Friedrick. After marrying in 2374, the Hoods honeymooned on Betazed, camping on Lake Cataria and sailing on the Opal Sea. The Dominion invaded and began their occupation. They barely escaped on Carson Hood's ship, the Black Flag. During his senior year, Hood interned with Starfleet's Communications Research Center, on the Pathfinder Project, to help explore the possibility of using micro-wormholes to communicate with the USS Voyager, which was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, assisting Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. His internship ended before communication was established. Afterward, Hood signed up for a expedition to Gaia, the newly discovered planet encased in a quantum energy barrier that caused severe temporal displacement. Though the energy barrier surrounding the planet made it inaccessible, the research team Hood joined studied the spacetime effects of the quantum energy barrier surrounding the planet. A Swedish longsword hangs in their quarters and is traditionally the first personal object hung on their wall. A plaque contains the inscription, “Passed down since the time of the Swedish Intervention in the Thirty Years' War from first born to first born. This longsword was wielded by the patriarch of the Hood family between 1630 and 1635 against the Holy Roman Empire.” Growing up, Allan's father taught him, and Carson, the art of European Swordsmanship, a family tradition. Though trained in the longsword, following the teachings of the 14th-century master Johannes Liechtenauer. Eventually, Allan and Carson began learning the militärsabel under the traditions of svensk militär and Viktor Balck. Descendant of European settlers on Earth’s American continent, who established New Sweden, a Swedish colony along the lower reaches of Delaware River in North America in 1638. Medical Record Mindfulness Meditation Practioner Combat Stress * Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome * Shingles due to enduring the Siege of AR-558. Scarlatina, Space Sickness * freshmen/sophomore year Bridge Officer's Test -Holodeck simulation involving a damaged Ferengi ship as well as Romulan D'deridex-class Warbirds, instead of a civilian freighter and Klingon battle cruisers. Hood passed this version of the Kobayashi Maru by choosing to retreat. Facilitated by Commander Tuvok, Starfleet Academy Instructor and simulation designer. Licenses Concealed Weapon License Retractable Cutlass * Permission to carry on his person in a concealed manner, including away missions. Department of Temporal Investigations 51390.3 (May 23, 2374) -Interrogated by Department of Temporal Investigations over findings by the Starfleet Scientific Corps Temporal Vortex Project -Testified to the Temporal Integrity Commission that the timeline was not altered and did not create any temporal incursions. -Cleared by the Temporal Integrity Commission of constituting any violation of regulations regarding time travel. -Team attempted to shift chronitons into a high state of temporal polarization, due to a temporal surge from exploding a microscopic singularity, causing a transporter beam, passing through the polarized particles, to be redirected through time. -Assigned Temporary Duty Assignment Service Record Hood decided to join Starfleet to be part of Starfleet’s effort of exploration of “strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations” in 2370, three years before the Dominion War began. Hood served in the last two years of the Dominion War from 2374-2375. Entered Starfleet Academy 47639.383 (August 22, 2370) -Recommendation from Captain Benjamin Sisko, Lee Hood's executive officer and friend since serving on the Saratoga. -Joined Starfleet Academy's European Swordsmanship Club, founded by Captain Hikaru Sulu -Three-Dimensional Chess Club 47016.56 (January 7, 2370) Internship: Florida Restoration Project, 3 weeks -Interned with Starfleet Scientific Corps on the Florida Restoration Project, assigned to help restore Florida and cleanse/study any remaining radiation damage from the Xindi Incident of 2153 Field Trip: Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards 47198.6 (March 14, 2370) -Toured the final construction phases of the USS Voyager due to being the first ship to feature a tricyclic input manifold, a class 9 warp drive, variable geometry pylons, bio-neural gel packs, and the Mark 1 Emergency Medical Hologram (or EMH) system. Considered to be the most technologically advanced starship in Starfleet, at the time. Field Experience: Bajor, 3 week visitation Between 48212.4 and 48498.4 (March 19-July 1, 2371) -Requested to temporarily join a six-month agrobiology expedition to the Janitza Mountains -Discovered that the ecosystem was much more diverse than the orbital scans had indicated. Field Trip: San Francisco Fleet Yards 49704 (September 14, 2372) -Toured the USS Enterprise-E, while under the final phases of construction due to being considered "the pinnacle of Starfleet ship design." Internship: Starfleet Scientific Corps, 1 week 50990.2 (December 28, 2373) -Joined team investigating a temporal vortex created by a Borg sphere that sent the USS Enterprise-E into the year 2063. Primary Goal: Recreate the temporal vortex by using a controlled emission of chronometric particles, through Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge specifications, by reconfiguring a warp field to match the chronometric readings of the sphere. Secondary Goal: Recreate resultant temporal wake, which had the effect of insulating the USS Enterprise-E from the changes in the timeline. -Temporal vortex never stabilized. -Project abruptly terminated and team reassigned. Internship: Pathfinder Project, 6 weeks 51017.5 (January 7, 2374) -Interned with Starfleet's Communications Research Center, assigned to help explore the possibility of using micro-wormholes for communication with the Delta Quadrant Field Experience: Starfleet Scientific Corps, Science Station 402, Kohlan system, 4 weeks 51132.45 (February 18, 2374) -Studied and cataloged data gathered from the Argus Subspace Radio Telescope Array -Observed and recorded variations in the Hofstadter spectrum in subspace and magnetic fields Field Experience: Starfleet Scientific Corps, Planet Gaia, 4 weeks 51197.38 (March 14, 2374) -Studied the spacetime effects of the quantum energy barrier surrounding the planet. 51378.1 (May 19, 2374) Starfleet Academy Graduation, Ensign -Earned a Master of Science Degree in Astrophysics with focus on Temporal, Quantum and Relativistic Mechanics, Warp Field Theory, Radiobiology, Exoarchaeology, and Planetary/Stellar Cartography -Awarded the Cochrane Medal of Honor, by the Zefram Cochrane Institute for Advanced Theoretical Physics "For contributions to temporal theory by contributing to the development of temporal field projection equations in Relativistic Mechanics" Siege of AR-558 Between 52413.7 and 52912.4 (June 1 and November 30, 2375) -Temporary Duty Assignment -Relieve Starfleet ground troops and assist engineers/scientists access the Dominion subspace communication array. -Disabled the communications array's security grids and gather intelligence required. -Turned Dominion mines against the Jem'Hadar. -Strategic Federation victory -Awarded the Starfleet Decoration of Gallantry for extreme bravery in the line of duty. Assigned to USS Sutherland 51398.287 (May 26, 2374) The Ninth Fleet near Bajor, during the Dominion War, under the command of Captain Shelby. Second Battle of Chin'toka Between 52576.2 and 52902.0 (July 30 and November 26, 2375) Battle of Cardassia 52902.0 (November 26, 2375) -Final battle of the Dominion War, lead to the Dominion's unconditional surrender of all forces in the Alpha Quadrant. Promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade 52916.438 (December 1, 2375) Reconstruction Era 52938 (December 9, 2375) -Assigned to Cardassia Prime for humanitarian aid after planet's massive devastation of infrastructure, death of eight hundred million civilians, and over seven million troops. -Temporary Duty Assignment: Help cleanse excess antimatter radiation from surface and atmosphere due to being extremely hazardous to humanoid life. -Temporary Duty Assignment: Help reduce prolonged exposure to radiation to avoid serious degenerative health effects and disintegration organic tissue. -Awarded the J. Bruce Award for achievements in Radiobiology Transfer to USS Republic -Promoted to Lieutenant, Chief Science Officer, 58769.1 (October 8, 2381) -Reported for duty aboard the USS Republic as Chief Science Officer, 58776.256 (October 11, 2381)